


The Rare Misremembering Of Sherlock Holmes

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock and John retire Sherlock takes a cottage in the country and looks after his beloved bees. The two men love to sit in the garden and listen to the bees and look at the flowers. On one such day, during one of their many conversations about the life they led, Sherlock remarks on something that happened to them both. John politely tells him that he has remembered it wrongly and the reason why he knows that it is the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rare Misremembering Of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#7 - Wrong! Have a character discover that he or she remembers a pivotal life event incorrectly.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply and this is being written for fun.

John was visiting Sherlock at his cottage, where he had moved to when then had retired. Despite Sherlock's protestations that he should come and live in the country too, John had insisted on staying in London. He still had a few friends and connections there. That having been said, he still liked to come and spend time with the man. After all, Sherlock had been the man that had helped him keep living and had made him who he was. 

The were sitting in the garden drinking tea and eating biscuits, reminiscing over times gone by. They were talking about a chase that had occurred that hadn't even been connected with a case. 

"Do you remember the time that we were in the pub with Greg? I have no idea why I agreed to that. Watching you two speaking about such mundane things while getting drunk wasn't on my list of things I wanted to do. Although I have to say that it was interesting to see the effects that the continuing consumption of alcohol on both you and Greg." 

John couldn't help smiling at this. "Yes. I remember it well. Everything went well until you decided to deduce the biggest hells angel that I had seen in a long time. There was one thing that I never managed to work out was why he ended up chasing me when you'd been the one who'd insulted him."

Sherlock looked at him strangely. "Are you sure that's how it happened John? The way that I remember it is that he chased me and we ended up in what turned out to be a dead end and you managed to find a way to get on to a wall and jump on the man suddenly."

John looked at him, smiled fondly and shook his head. "Well that's more or less right except that it wasn't you that got chased. It was me. I was the one trapped down the alley and you were the one that managed to get on the wall. And err ... it wasn't exactly a jump either. it was more of a flailing fall. However, I have to admit that it did the trick. You landed right on him and he fell to the ground knocking himself out in the process. It also helped that Greg had chosen to follow us as he was able to call it in and and the man was taken in to custody in no time. Greg would have done it but he was more than a little drunk at the time and didn't think it would go down well in court if he had done."

Sherlock looked at John deep in thought. "Are you sure that it happened that way?" 

John poured Sherlock and himself another cup of tea, adding just enough milk to each cup. "Oh yes Sherlock. I remember it as if it was yesterday. You see I've carried that moment in my head ever since it happened."

Sherlock took his cup of tea and took a sip. "Why is that?"

John reached over and put a hand on Sherlock's arm. "Because it was the first time you addressed me as 'my friend'."


End file.
